


The War in Heaven

by Warhunterkiller



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 15:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warhunterkiller/pseuds/Warhunterkiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I felt like writing a story involving the beginning of the fall of the Necrontyr to being the Necrons.</p><p>I'm currently going through ideas to keep this going and in time there will be more, hopefully.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The War in Heaven

He stared at the storms billowing in the sky; green streaks of energy webbed the sky in random order. Radiated winds blew and howled the scream of a slow, painful death always in the minds of the Necrontyr. He sighed and turned the rumble and flash of the oncoming storm too much to handle. Death, which was his inevitability. How can life be so cruel? He could not fathom an answer, no one could. Ra'tesh sat on his crypt, feeling the soft cloth that lined it. Feeling the rough feel of the glyphs stitched into the fabric. What kind of life is worth living when death will sink its cold hands into you when your defenses are down and the consciousness is gone? He was tired and sick, from both the blighted storms that plagued his dying world and the thought of not surviving. A thunderous boom shook his undercroft; motes of dust fell from the ceiling. He quickly ran to the slit of a window that let in the dark light of the star, oh that blasted star that was killing his people. He stared at it, but the massive sepulchers rose into the heavens took his gaze away. Thousands upon thousands upon thousands were entombed in them. Nearly all died young, none of their lives reached the pinnacle of hope and happiness. He heard another boom that caused more dust to fall in a haze. A pall of black sand lifted in the distance. It was beautiful. Hope, he thought at the sight. A crescent shaped craft with a stepped pyramid on the back lifted off with whining engines howling louder than the atomic wounds. Incandescent hieroglyphs glimmered as the ship reached farther and farther into the heavens. 'Hope…' he said.


End file.
